f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1975 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1975 |driver1 =Niki Lauda |driver1points =64.5 |driver2 =Emerson Fittipaldi |driver2points =45 |driver3 =Carlos Reutemann |driver3points =37 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =72.5 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =54 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =53 }} __TOC__ Background Team and Drivers Entry List The full entry list for the 1975 FIA Formula One World Championship is outlined below: Marlboro Team McLaren |constructor = |chassis = M23 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Emerson Fittipaldi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Jochen Mass |seconddriverrounds = All }} Elf Team Tyrrell |constructor = |chassis = 007 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Jody Scheckter |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Patrick Depailler |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddrivernumber = 15 |thirddriver = Jean-Pierre Jabouille |thirddriverrounds = 9 |fourthdrivernumber = 15 |fourthdriver = Michel Leclère |fourthdriverrounds = 14 }} John Player Team Lotus |constructor = |chassis = 72E 72F |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Jacky Ickx |firstdriverrounds = 1-9 |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Jim Crawford |seconddriverrounds = 10, 13 |thirddrivernumber = 6 |thirddriver = John Watson |thirddriverrounds = 11 |fourthdrivernumber = 6 |fourthdriver = Brian Henton* |fourthdriverrounds = 10, 12, 14 }} Martini Racing |constructor = |chassis = BT44B |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Carlos Reutemann |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = Carlos Pace |seconddriverrounds = All }} Beta Team March Lavazza March |constructor = |chassis = 741 751 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Vittorio Brambilla |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Lella Lombardi† |seconddriverrounds = 3-13 |thirddrivernumber = 10 |thirddriver = Hans-Joachim Stuck |thirddriverrounds = 10-14 }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |constructor = |chassis = 312B3-74 312T |tyre = |engine = 001/11 3.0 F12 015 3.0 F12 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Clay Regazzoni |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Niki Lauda |seconddriverrounds = All }} Stanley BRM |constructor = |chassis = P201 |tyre = |engine = P200 3.0 V12 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Mike Wilds |firstdriverrounds = 1-2 |seconddrivernumber = 14 |seconddriver = Bob Evans |seconddriverrounds = 3-9, 12-13 }} UOP Shadow Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = DN3B DN5 DN7 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 MS73 3.0 V12 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver = Tom Pryce |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 17 |seconddriver = Jean-Pierre Jarier |seconddriverrounds = All }} Team Surtees National Organs Team Surtees |constructor = |chassis = TS16 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver = John Watson |firstdriverrounds = 1-10, 12 |seconddrivernumber = 19 |seconddriver = Dave Morgan |seconddriverrounds = 10 }} Frank Williams Racing Cars |constructor = |chassis = FW FW04 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 10 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Arturo Merzario |firstdriverrounds = 1-6 |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Damien Magee |seconddriverrounds = 7 |thirddrivernumber = 20 |thirddriver = Ian Scheckter‡ |thirddriverrounds = 7-8 |fourthdrivernumber = 20 |fourthdriver = François Migault |fourthdriverrounds = 9 |fifthdrivernumber = 20 |fifthdriver = Ian Ashley |fifthdriverrounds = 11 |sixthdrivernumber = 20 |sixthdriver = Jo Vonlanthen |sixthdriverrounds = 12 |seventhdrivernumber = 20 |seventhdriver = Renzo Zorzi |seventhdriverrounds = 13 |eighthdrivernumber = 20 |eighthdriver = Lella Lombardi |eighthdriverrounds = 14 |ninthdrivernumber = 21 |ninthdriver = Jacques Laffite |ninthdriverrounds = 1-3, 5-6, 8-14 |tenthdrivernumber = 21 |tenthdriver = Tony Brise |tenthdriverrounds = 4 }} Embassy Racing with Graham Hill |constructor = |chassis = T370 T371 GH1 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 6 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Graham Hill§ |firstdriverrounds = 1-3, 5 |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Rolf Stommelenƒ |seconddriverrounds = 1-4, 12-13 |thirddrivernumber = 22 |thirddriver = François Migault€ |thirddriverrounds = 4, 6 |fourthdrivernumber = 22 |fourthdriver = Vern Schuppan |fourthdriverrounds = 7 |fifthdrivernumber = 22 |fifthdriver = Alan Jones |fifthdriverrounds = 8-11 |sixthdrivernumber = 23 |sixthdriver = Tony Brise |sixthdriverrounds = 6-14 }} Hesketh Racing Warsteiner Brewey Polar Caravans |constructor = |chassis = 308 308B 308C |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 24 |firstdriver = James Hunt |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 25 |seconddriver = Torsten Palm£ |seconddriverrounds = 5, 7 |thirddrivernumber = 25 |thirddriver = Harald Ertl₩ |thirddriverrounds = 11-13 |fourthdrivernumber = 25 |fourthdriver = Brett Lunger |fourthdriverrounds = 12-14 }} Custom Made Harry Stiller Racing |constructor = |chassis = 308B |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 26 |firstdriver = Alan Jones♭ |firstdriverrounds = 4-7 }} Vel's Parnelli Jones Racing |constructor = |chassis = VPJ4 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Mario Andretti |firstdriverrounds = 1-5, 7, 9-14 }} Penske Cars |constructor = |chassis = PC1 751 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 28 |firstdriver = Mark Donohue |firstdriverrounds = 1-12 |seconddrivernumber = 28 |seconddriver = John Watson |seconddriverrounds = 14 }} Copersucar-Fittipaldi |constructor = |chassis = FD01 FD02 FD03 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 30 |firstdriver = Wilson Fittipaldi |firstdriverrounds = 1-12, 14 |seconddrivernumber = 30 |seconddriver = Arturo Merzario |seconddriverrounds = 13 }} Lucky Strike Racing |constructor = |chassis = M23 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 31 |firstdriver = Dave Charlton |firstdriverrounds = 3 }} HB Bewaking Team Ensign |constructor = |chassis = N174 N175 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 31 |firstdriver = Roelof Wunderink$ |firstdriverrounds = 4-5, 10, 12-14 |seconddrivernumber = 31 |seconddriver = Gijs van Lennep |seconddriverrounds = 8-9, 11 |thirddrivernumber = 31 |thirddriver = Chris Amon¥ |thirddriverrounds = 12-13 }} Lexington Racing |constructor = |chassis = 007 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 32 |firstdriver = Ian Scheckter |firstdriverrounds = 3 }} Pinch Plant Ltd. |constructor = |chassis = 006 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 32 |firstdriver = John Nicholson |firstdriverrounds = 10 }} Team Gunston |constructor = |chassis = 72 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 33 |firstdriver = Eddie Keizan |firstdriverrounds = 3 |seconddrivernumber = 34 |seconddriver = Guy Tunmer |seconddriverrounds = 3 }} Maki Engineering |constructor = |chassis = F101C |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 35 |firstdriver = Hiroshi Fushida |firstdriverrounds = 8, 10 |seconddrivernumber = 35 |seconddriver = Tony Trimmer |seconddriverrounds = 11-13 }} ** Henton would drive car #15 in Great Britain. *† Lombardi would drive car #29 in the next four rounds before the last round in the United States. *‡ Ian Scheckter would drive car #21 in Sweden. *§ Graham Hill would drive car #23 in Monaco. *ƒ Stommelen would drive car #23 in the first three rounds. *€ Migault would drive car #23 in Spain. *£ Palm would drive car #32 in Sweden. *₩ Ertl would drive car #32 in Austria and #34 in Italy. *♭ Alan Jones would drive car #25 in Spain. *$ Wunderink would drive car #33 in Austria. *¥ Amon would drive car #32 in Italy. Calendar World Championship Schedule Outlined below is the full calendar for the 1975 FIA Formula One World Championship: Non-Championship Schedule South African Championship Schedule Season Report Pre-Season Round 1: 1975 Argentine Grand Prix Round 2: 1975 Brazilian Grand Prix Round 3: 1975 South African Grand Prix Round 4: 1975 Spanish Grand Prix Round 5: 1975 Monaco Grand Prix Round 6: 1975 Belgian Grand Prix Round 7: 1975 Swedish Grand Prix Round 8: 1975 Dutch Grand Prix Round 9: 1975 French Grand Prix Round 10: 1975 British Grand Prix Round 11: 1975 German Grand Prix Round 12: 1975 Austrian Grand Prix Round 13: 1975 Italian Grand Prix Round 14: 1975 United States Grand Prix Results Final Standings World Championship for Drivers Outlined below are the full final standings from the 1975 FIA Formula One World Championship for Drivers: *The red background represents rewarding half points. International Cup for Manufacturers Outlined below are the full final standings from the 1975 FIA Formula One World Championship for Constructors: *The red background represents rewarding half points. See Also *List of fatal accidents Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1975 Formula One Season